It's Ok - Eminem, Eye-kyu
It's Ok Lyrics. Eye-Kyu: Chorus: It's a broke day but everything is ok (It's ok) I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright) It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep) It's a long year pretending I belong here (Belong here) It's a broke day but everything is ok (It's ok) I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright) It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep) It's a long year pretending I belong here (Belong here) 1: Eminem One day I plan to be a family man happily married I wanna grow to be so old that I have to be carried Till I'm glad to be buried And leave this crazy world And have at least a half a million for my baby girl It may be early to be planning this stuff Cause I'm still struggling hard to be the man, and it's tough Cause man it's been rough, but still I manage enough I've been taken advantage of, damaged and scuffed My hands have been cuffed But I don't panic and huff, frantic and puff Or plan to give up, the minute shit hits the fan it erupts I'm anteing up double or nothing, I've been trouble enough And I'm sick of struggling and suffering, see My destiny's to rest at ease, till I'm impressed and pleased With my progress, I won't settle for less than cheese I'm on a quest to seize all, my own label to call Way before my baby is able to crawl I'm too stable to fall, the pressure motivates To know I hold the weight of boulders on my shoulder blades I seen the golden gates to heaven on Earth Where they don't pull a weapon on you when you stepping on turf, Q Eye-Kyu: Chorus: It's a broke day but everything is ok (It's ok) I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright) It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep) It's a long year pretending I belong here (Belong here) It's a broke day but everything is ok (It's ok) I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright) It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep) It's a long year pretending I belong here (Belong here) 2: Eminem I'm going for broke, gambling and playing for keeps Everyday in the streets, scrambling and paying for cheep Praying for sleep Dreaming with a watering mouth Wishing for a better life for my daughter and spouse In this slaughtering house, caught up in bouts With the root of all evil I've seen it turn beautiful people crude and deceitful And make them do shit illegal For these Grant's and Jackson's These transactions explain a man's actions But in the mist of this insanity, I found my Christianity Through God and there's a wish he granted me He showed me how to cope with the stress And hope for the best, instead of mope and depressed Always groping a mess, of flying over the nest To selling dope with the rest I quit smoking cess to open my chest Life is stressful inside this cesspool Trying to wrestle, I almost bust a blood vessel My little brother's trying to learn his mathematics He's asthmatic, running home from school away from crack addicts Kids attract static, children with automatics Taking target practice on teens for Starter Jackets I'm using smarter tactics to overcome this slum I won't become as dumb as some and succumb to scum It's cumbersome, I'm trying to do well on this Earth But it's been Hell on this Earth since I fell on this Earth Eye-Kyu: Chorus: It's a broke day but everything is ok (It's ok) I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright) It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep) It's a long year pretending I belong here (Belong here) It's a broke day but everything is ok (It's ok) I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright) It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep) It's a long year pretending I belong here (Belong here) Uh, it's ok, yeah it's alright, even though I can't sleep Uh yeah, it's ok, it's alright, I can't sleep Category:All Pages Category:Infinite